Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reason we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as the user's past accords, Breaking any rule (either the first or second time) will prompt a staff member to leave a warning on your talk page. Warnings do not expire after a prolonged period of time, but if a warning was given erroneously, it can be appealed. Different staff members have different styles of moderation, so don't always expect a second offense to only yield another warning. While every individual rule has a three-strike system to earning a block (e.g. vandalizing thrice), earning 4 or more warnings in total will also yield a block; after which, your warnings will be reset. Second warnings, however, will not be reset. Circumstances exist in which a staff member is prompted to skip warnings and immediately block the user. In most cases, this approach is restricted to troll accounts, vandalism-only accounts, and sockpuppets of blocked users. However, everything works on a case-by-case basis. Any warning or block can be appealed. While warnings can be confronted on a staff's talk page, blocks can only be appealed on your talk page. Providing an understandable reason or apology will result in a shortened or removed block length most of the time. However, staff members hold the ability to deny and discuss any appeal. Notifications * A indicates that there is a warning, a most important message to all users on this wiki. All Users General rules Rules are made by | SparrowhawkJr | talk | admin | achievements | css | 07:46, November 11, 2018 (UTC). # : YOU MUST BE 8 YEARS OLD BEFORE YOU OPERATE AN ACCOUNT. #* Joking that you are stately 8 years old, will not count, as that will disable your account. # Be nice to other people, and the admins. Try to become very nice with them, otherwise, you would get a warning. # Pornographic links are not prohibited. This counts as advertising. Doing this will give you a warning. # Comment appropriately. You can comment, but here just follow the rules about commenting. #* Do not put off-topic comments. The comment should be about the page. #* Do not put profanity in your comments. This will give you a 1 hour block if this continues. #* Do not put anything bad in your comments. This would not make the founder happy, and you'll be blocked if this reaches for infinite. #* Please do not be a jerk to everyone. We want this wiki kid friendly. Mean words, Your behavior ways, or profanity is prohibited beside this point. # Do not do cringe. '''Please do not try to do cringe on this wiki, or anywhere else, or you'll be blocked forever, via the template. # '''Do not spam. Spamming is prohibited beside all ways. This will make this wiki harmful while flooded. # DO NOT CREATE MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS IF YOU ARE BANNED. #* Creating an account that will harass users, or break rules, is not prohibited in all ways. This will ban your account, along with your account creation(s), that will be disabled. # Log in with an appropriate username. Inappropriate username, inappropriate picture, and contributions, are prohibited, as this will give you a warning. # Vandalizing is not prohibited. Do not put information that is nonsense, or off-topic. Vandalizing means editing this without the founder's permissions. This will give you a warning. #* Admins can do this, along with other people that have user rights. # Please use the spelling and grammar correctly. SparrowhawkJr would not like this, and he will give you a warning. This warning is not allowed with Grand Dad. #* For example: Hi Im Sparrow And Here The Rules To Wiki! # Do not add shock pictures or content. This would make the founder unhappy. # Do not use profanity. This would make the admins mad, and this will give you a permanent block if this continues. # Do not upload any cringe videos. ''' This will make the admins mad, and with that you would get an immediately permanently block. # '''Do not insert fetish pictures, and or video. This will make the admins mad, and with that you would get an forever ban. # Do not add glitching pictures. Same with Rule 19 This will make the admins mad, and with that you would get an immediately permanently block. # Do Not Add The Pages From Baldipedia. that will make Glitch56 can ban you forever in your life. and will make the glitch56 stronger super duper angry.